


Sweet Dreams & Butterfly Wings

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, FBI Agent Abby, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Abby spends stays up all night doing work for a case and Eric greets her in the morning with a gift.





	Sweet Dreams & Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely a bones au bc I was watching that and thinking of santa clarita

       Sitting on the corner of her desk, he watches as she slowly starts to wake. It's amusing watching the way that her eyeflashes flutter, like they're actually stuck together. She reminds him of a butterfly; she's pretty too, just like one.

 

       "Bemis?"

 

       Of course, there's barely a second gap between her softly waking and the confusion that grips her at seeing him as soon as she opens her eyes. Her voice is croaky, deeper than usual, and she yawns, but that doesn't seem to do anything to change the sound when she continues, "What are you doing?"

 

       "Here." He sets the coffee down in front of her, unable to hold back the small smile that forms as he watches her straighten up in her chair. She stretches her arms over her head and squeezes her eyes shut. "I got you coffee. You don't seem all that used to staying awake all night yet, and I guessed that you wouldn't be a big fan of mountain dew or red bull."

 

       He tilts his head and licks his lips, watching the way she takes a sip before her eyes catch his over the edge of her cup. She doesn't put it down in disgust, so he thinks he did alright on picking out how much cream and sugar she drinks in her coffee.

 

       Well, actually, she's barely taking any break to breathe, so maybe she's just drinking it, taste aside, to get the caffeine. Still, she continues to look at him expectantly as she drinks, so he takes in a breath and slides off her desk. Man, that was cool when it lasted. He felt like he was one of the agents. "Right! So, what'd you find out? I mean, since you spent the night here, you were looking into something, right?"

 

       Hammond sets her drink down, and judging by the sound it makes, it's a lot emptier then it was when he got it for her, and he's quite impressed. She nods, to herself maybe, and then reaches for a stack of papers and folders on the other side of her desk. She squints at them a little and he bites his lip as he watches her struggle to try and gather the brain capacity to read the small print.

 

       "Witness statements," she says at last. She looks up at him and waits for his nod to keep going. "Something about them just didn't add up. So, I looked into Mrs. Barry's and..."

 

       As she goes on and he listens, raising his eyebrows when he needs to, asking questions and making clarifications, he wonders to himself if she would say yes to an offer of breakfast. They can take the statements to wherever they go to continue discussing, if need be, and she's probably hungry. He doesn't think she's eaten since that late lunch yesterday.

 

       Yeah, he decides, as she continues on, only pausing to chug down more of her drink. He'll ask after she finishes her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
